


As We Soar Above The Town That Never Loved Me

by 5yearsofhistory (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Flying, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Smut, but he doesnt wear a dress or anything, enjoy though, i guess harry is wendy, just kinda cutsie louis and harry, louis is peter pan, sorry - Freeform, they kiss though, uhmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/5yearsofhistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is a modern day peter pan and harry is his wendy</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Soar Above The Town That Never Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> title from lost boy by ruth b.

harry dried his unruly mop of curls with a towel while listening to breakeven by the script, belting the lyrics out as he moved around the room. as he did, he felt a strange presence, like he was being watched, and it gave him the shivers. it felt like an imaginary force was tugging him to the window, so he walked over and poked his head out the window. 

when he saw a movement in the tree across from his window he called out "hello?" he yelled "is someone out there?" his voice rang out through the night time. he got no anwser though, so he went back to drying his hair and listening to music. it had now changed to chasing cars by snow patrol, one of harrys favorites. 

he continued singing multiple songs while scrolling through Instagram on his phone. but the feeling of being watched was still there, and it frustrated and freaked harry out. he decided to just go to sleep, so turning of his phone and music, he took his white shirt off and threw it across the room, leaving him in his cotton pajama pants. he curled up in a ball under the duvet, and closed his eyes, drifting off. 

harry was woken up with a whooshing sound in the middle of the night. he sat up abruptly, furrowing his eyebrows and glancing around the room. he saw a person standing the corner of his room, hidden in the shadows. 

"hello?" he said shakily, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a bit scared right now. i mean, who wouldn't be scared if they woke up in the middle of the night to an unknown person lurking in the shadows, its creepy. what if he's a murder. oh god, harry doesn't wanna die. 

"hi" the voice rings out, his voice clear and high. the voice sounds unsure as he speaks though, like he dosent know if he should even be anwsering the curly haired lad. 

"what are you doing in my room?" harry decides to ask, his fear crumbling, and for some odd reason he feels safe and comfortable around the stranger. the boy starts to move, walking up to the edge of harrys bed, and the dim moonlight shines on his face, showing his features. he has pretty blue eyes, that are wide and frantic, and fluffy brown hair swept to one side of his, and harry cant help but wonder what it would feel like to run his hand through the boys hair. 

"i, i dont know. i was just passing by your window, and then i saw you, and i stopped. then i felt like i had to come in for some reason" he says, once again unsure. harry furrows his eyebrows. 

"you were passing by my window?" he asks. his room is located in the back of his home, so the stranger would have had to be in his backyard, which is trespassing. but then again, so is entering harrys home. 

"flying by, more like" the boy says, a small smirk gracing his features. harry rolled his eyes and let out a disbelieving chukle. yeah, sure. he totally believed he was flying.

"right, and i can juggle elephants" harry says sarcasm dripping from his words. who was this guy, and why was he in harrys room trying to convince him he can fly? was he high? probably, that makes a lot of sense.

"sarcasm is the lowest form of wit" the boy says disaprovingly, shaking his head, but harry can see the glint of amusement in his eyes. harry laughs.

"and lying is wrong" he challenges the boy. harry reaches over to turn on his lamplight, and once he does he finally gets a good look at the stranger in front of him. hes defitnley cute, harry cant lie, and hes wearing all black. black shirt, black jeans, and even black trainers. he reminds harry of a bad boy from the wrong side of town, what with his black attire, his messy but cute hair, and the small smirk that seems to be etched on his face. 

"who said i was lying?" he asks, cocking his head to the side, his smirk growing wider as he does so. harry cocks an eyebrow at the blue eyed boy. 

"gravity." he says his own smirk making its way to his face. he realizes hes sitting here, half naked, in his room, bantering with a an intruder like its an everyday thing. or are they flirting? harry cant tell, its not like hes much of a flirter, hes never even had a boyfriend for crying out loud. 

"whats your name" harry asks suddenly. if he is gonna flirt, or banter, or whatever you call it with his intruder, at the most he can know his name. 

"so eager. its louis" he says. his smirk replaced by a grin. harry realizes hes laughing at him, but he dosent understand whats so funny, he only wanted to know the boys, louis', name. 

"do you find me amusing, louis?" harry asks, the blue eyed boys name rolling off his tounge in a gentle caress, and he pretends not to notice the way louis shivered as he said it. 

"yes, i do." he admits "and you never told me your name. i think its only fair" he says cocking his head once more, like a puppy, harry thinks.

"harry" he says laughing at the thought of louis as a puppy. with his hair that looks soft enough to pet, hes half way there. louis cocks an eyebrow.

"harry" he tests, as if seeing how it sounds on his tounge "harry. yeah, id say it sits you" he jokes, most likely refrencing to the seventeen year olds unruly lock of brown curls. harry pouts, putting a hand on his hair in defense.

"leave the curls alone." he says as louis laughs some more, which makes harry laugh too, because thats how effective louis is, you just have to feel the same emotion he is.

"you didnt believe i can fly?" louis questions, once again going back to the impossible subject. harry shakes his head "i can prove it" he says, his smirk reappearing on his beautiful face.

"how?" harry asks warily. louis holds his hand out from the edge of the bed. 

"do you trust me?" he says raising his eyebrows.

"i would say yes, but this is reminding me a lot of aladdin and right now, im the girl." harry says frowing at louis outstretched hand. he rolls his eyes.

"harold," he scolds "although you'd be a beautiful girl, im rather glad you arent one. not my type. now take my hand" he says, his hand still held out and waiting. harry eyes him with suspicousion, before shrugging, and placing his hand in louis smaller one.

and then they are off the ground, and harry nearly screams in alarm. holy crap, harry thinks, looking down. they are flying, like actually off the ground in air without strings or harnesses or anything holding them up. harry looks to louis with wide eyes.

"how, how are you..." he trails of glancing around frantically. this has to be a prank, harry thinks as he looks for the hidden cameras.

"magic" louis smirks, and starts to bring harry towards the window, and harrys eyed widen even more in alarm and fear.

"oh no. we're gonna die" he says as they get closer to the edge of the window "louis. we.are.gonna.die." he says fear laced in his words.

louis rolls hhis blue eyes at the curly haired lad "harry, look at me" and harry does, green eyes into blue, and louis continues "ive got you, okay? you'll be fine and so will i. ive been doing this for years." he says, and then they are out the window before harry can even comprehend whats going on, and flying through the night sky over holmes chapel. 

once the annual fear of dying has worn of and in its place adreniline, harry begins to enjoy himself, because its not everyday you get to fly in the arms of an incredibly attractive stranger. 

from up here, harry can see the lights of his town twinkle and wink beneath him, and its really beautiful. though, everything looks pretty from afar, and ugly up close. everything, that is, except louis, who looks exceptionally pretty up close, and proably just as pretty from far away.

after a while, harrys not sure how long, they land on top of a building. louis looks at harry with a glint of happiness in his blue twinkling eyes. harry could honestley stare into those eyes for the rest of his life.

"still dont believe me?" he asks, a huge grin on his face. harry laughs, running a hand through his windswept hair, trying to tame it, to no avail. 

"no, maybe you need to show me again." he suggest, and both boys laugh. and louis does, they fly back over the town, to harrys waiting room. once harry was safely in his room, he turned once more to stare at the beautiful creature that is louis.

"how was that?" louis asks, probably already knowing the anwser to his question. harry smirks and cocks his head, much like louis

"fun" he says finally after a few seconds of thought.

"just fun?" louis asks, and harry finally realizes how close louis is. close enough for harry to feel his breath on his skin, sending shivers up his spine. harry gulps.

"um..." he says stupidly, finding it hard to think with louis so close "i, i dont know" he says finally, causing louis to smirk, but it soon drops, all amusement draining from his face, replaced by a more serious expression.

"harry, can i kiss you" he asks, and dosent give harry a chance to reply before his lips find harrys in a rush. the kiss is short, and by the time harry can reciprocate the kiss, louis is pulling away. he backs up, eyes never leaving harrys gaze. 

"until next time" he says with a wink, and then hes out the window in a graceful fasion. harry runs to the window, and looks all around in search of louis, and when he looks to the sky, he sees a star, that twinkles, almost like its winking at harry. and he knows. and with a face splitting grin, he gets back into bed, and goes to sleep, dreaming of night skies and blue eyes.


End file.
